The present invention generally relates to a word information storage and retrieval device, and more particularly to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired words or sentences stored therein.
Recently, electronic devices called electronic translators have become available on the market. The electronic translators require efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.